You Are The One
by ReikoIva
Summary: ketika harus memilih antara orang yang dicintai dengan orang yang tulus mencintai? pada siapakah Shin Ji Rae akan memilih?
1. Chapter 1

Title: "You Are The One" part 1

Author: Reiko Iva

Genre: Romantic

Main Cast:

Shin Ji Rae

Yesung

Lee Donghae

Other Cast:

Lee Tae Qee

Choi Shiwon

Choi Hae Ra

Leeteuk

Shin Hyu Ri

Disclameir: Super Junior Belongs to Elf, But this FF and Yesung are mine

 **No Bashing**

 **No Copas**

 **Copas, Bashing Go to The Hell**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

FF " You Are The One" Part 1

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV***

Ku rasakan silaunya matahari yang menembus kekamarku, kulihat Unnieku sedang membuka gorden jendela kamarku.

" Hey, mau tidur sampai kapan ha? Lihat..sekarang sudah jam berapa?" seru unieku. Kumendudukkan tubuhku yang masih enggan untuk bangun dan masih asik mengucek mata.

" Kau ditunggu Donghae diluar, katanya mau mengajakmu ketoko buku" lanjutnya.

" Kyaaa… inikan hari Sabtu, knapa dia mengganggu kesenanganku" Uringku sebal sambil menarik kembali selimut yang tadinya terjatuh dilantai.

"Hyaa.. kau ini, cepat bangun atau kusuruh Donghae sendiri yang membangunkanmu, kau tau sendiri lah apa yang akan terjadi" ancam Unnie dengan senyum evilnya.

"Kyaaa… kenapa kalian senang sekali menyiksaku? Baiklah.. aku bangun.." jawabku kesal. ku segera merapikan tempat tidurku dan segera menemui Donghae.

 **#FlashBack#**

Pernah Donghae kekamarku untuk membangunkanku, dan cukup membuatku kapok, dia gunakan cara yang super duper keji bin kejam.. .

"Hey cantik, kapan kau akan segera bangun? Apa kau tak mau melihat indahnya pagi?" kudengar suara yang tak asing ditelingaku, ku tersentak kaget dan langsung menampakan diri dari balik selimut.

"Donghae~ya… apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kalau appa tau kau bisa digantungnya" tanyaku setengah mengancam.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, lagian aku juga sudah minta izin pada appamu dan dia mengizinkannya" jawab Donghae santai. Donghae adalah temanku dari kecil, jadi appaku sudah sangat mempercayainya.

"Terserah kau saja lah" seruku lirih sambil menarik kembali selimutku dan menutup semua bagian tubuhku.

"Heeyy.. kenapa kau tidur lagi ha? Cepat bangun!" perintah Donghae sambil menarik selimutku. Aku pun menarik selimutku dengan kuat, (dan akulah pemenangnya..haa..ha.)

"Jadi kau tidak mau bangun ha? Lihat saja nanti" ancamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya. Aku tak memperdulikan apa yang dia katakan dan tidur kembali. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada yang menyentuh kakiku dan kemudian tanganku.

"Hwaaaaa… kecoaaaaaaaaa… hwaaaaa…" teriakku menggila sambil melocat kesana kemari. Aku paling takut dengan hewan yang satu itu, biar kata orang imut, tapi bagiku itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari voldemort ataupun godzila sekalipun.

"Donghae~yaaaa…" teriakku lagi karena aku tau pasti siapa pelaku dari ini semua, karena cuma dia yang tau betul kalo aku sangat takut dengan kecoa. Ku dengar suara orang tertawa dari balik pintu kamarku yang tak lain adalah suara Unie dan Donghae.

 **#FlashBack End#**

"Ya Donghae~ya..hoaamm.." seruku sambil menguap dan tak lupa mengucek mataku yang masih ngantuk.

"Aiisshh… kau jorok sekali, kenapa baru bangun? Dasar pemalas" serunya yang membuatku jengkel.

"Hey Donghae~ya, kalau kau kesini hanya ingin mengataiku sebaiknya kau pulang saja" Jawabku yang sudah mulai dongkol.

"Haha.. kau ini dari dulu tidak mau berubah, tetap saja pemarah, kalau seperti ini terus mana ada namja yang mau dengan mu hah" ledeknya yang semakin membuatku jengkel. Aku hanya melotot kearahnya.

"Haha.. oke..oke.. jeongmal mianhae.. cepat mandi! Kajja temani aku ketoko buku, setelah itu akan kutraktir kau apa saja yang kau mau" serunya, aku yang mendengar kalau mau ditraktir pun tanpa mengiyakan tawaran Donghae langsung berlari cepat untuk mandi.

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV End***

 ***Lee Donghae POV***

Pagi ini aku akan mengajaknya ketoko buku, sebenarnya ini hanya alasan saja untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Sejak kecil aku sudah menyukainya, apalagi semenjak ommanya meninggal, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaganya.

Aku menunggunya cukup lama, dan saat dia turun, dia menemuiku dengan muka yang sangat polos, dan aku menyukainya, kamipun perang mulut.

"Haha.. oke..oke.. jeongmal mianhae.. cepat mandi! Ayo temani aku ketoko buku, setelah itu akan kutraktir kau apa saja yang kau mau" kusegera meminta maaf dan merayunya agar dia mau pergi keluar denganku, setelah mendengar kata traktir dia langsung lari tanpa berbicara padaku, dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah berubah, dia yeoja yang berbeda, polos dan apa adanya.

 ***Lee Donghae POV End***

 ***Author***

Tentunya ini bukan untuk yang kali pertama mereka jalan berdua, mereka sudah sering bermain bersama,dan pergi bersama, tanpa canggung mereka saling bercanda dan saling mengolok. Itulah yang Donghae inginkan sampai nanti mereka tua, mungkin Donghae akan selamanya memendam perasaanya, karena dia gak mau hubungannya dengan Shin Ji Rae berubah, dia ingin mempertahankan persahabatan mereka. Biarlah dirinya selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Ji Rae, sekaligus menjadi dewa pelindung untuknya.

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV***

"Donghae~ya, sebenarnya buku apa yang kau cari? Kenapa dari tadi belum ketemu juga? Kita sudah disini 2 jam, aku sudah lapar" gerutuku tak ada hentinya. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum.

"Donghae~ya.." teriakku kesal

"Dasar Ahjuma, baiklah,, ayo kita pergi makan" serunya.

"Assiiikkk… tapi apa kau tidak jadi beli buku?" tanyaku heran

"Aish… kau benar-benar seperti ahjuma, cerewet sekali, kau bilang kau mau makan, Bagaimana aku bisa memilih buku dengan tenang kalau kau terus-menerus brisik seperti itu" omelnya sewot.

"Hey,, aku kan hanya merasa lapar dan ingin pergi makan, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku aku bisa pergi sendiri, tanpa kau harus memarahiku seperti itu" seruku tak kalah sewot.

"Donghae~ya.. sedang apa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang asing ditelingaku, aku mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

"Oh Hyung,, aku sedang mencari buku,, Hyung sendiri?" seru Donghae menanggapi orang yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. Aku hanya bisa diam dan memandang orang itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Kulihat dia sangat tampan, dan jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, mungkin ini yang dinamakan falling in love in the first sight.

"Aku sedang mencari bahan untuk skripsiku, oy, siapa dia? Apa dia yeojachingumu?" tanyanya pada Donghae

"ania,, dia chinguku, Ji Rae kenalkan ini Leeteuk Hyung, hyung ini Shin Ji Rae" seru Donghae. Leeteuk oppa mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabatnya.

"Owh hai Ji Rae~ya.. bangappseumnida" serunya yang membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Ne… bangappseumnida oppa" seruku gugup

 **T** **o Be Continue..**

 **Lanjut gak nih?**

 **masih banyak typooo... mianhaeyo.. #bow**


	2. You Are The One part 2

FF " You Are The One" Part 2

"Owh hai Ji Rae~ya.. bangappseumnida" serunya yang membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Ne… bangappseumnida oppa" seruku gugup

"Apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari Hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne, aku sudah menemukannnya, Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk Oppa ramah.

"Kami mau pergi makan Hyung, sebaiknya kau ikut kami saja Hyung" Seru Donghae yang langsung ku iyakan

"Ne Leeteuk~ssi, kajja kita pergi makan bersama" ajakku dengan semangat

"Ah.. Panggil aku oppa saja, tapi Mian,, tapi aku harus segera mengerjakan skripsiku, lagi pula aku sudah makan tadi dirumah" jawabnya yang membuatku kecewa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. Jaljayo.." serunya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan pada ku dan Donghae.

"Ne jaljayo.." sahut Donghae

"Hey, kajja kita pergi makan" Seru Donghae sambil menarik tanganku

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV End***

 ***Leeteuk POV***

Yeoja itu,,, wajahnya tak asing untukku,,

"Shin Ji Rae" kuberpikir sejenak, dan.. tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku,

"Apa dia dongsaeng Shin Hyu Ri? Dia terlihat begitu mirip dengannya. Ah.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kuputuskan untuk meneruskan skripsiku dan melupakan apa yang baru terlintas dipikiranku.

 ***Leeteuk POV End***

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV***

"Leeteuk oppa itu.. kau mengenalnya dimana?" Tanya ku memulai pembicaraan

"Owh dia, dia teman Enhyuk hyung, dulu dia sering datang kerumah, makanya aku bisa mengenalnya, dia juga teman Hyu Ri noona.." tutur Donghae

"Mwo? Teman Unnie? Kenapa Unnie tidak pernah cerita tentangnya?.." seruku kaget.

"Memangnya Hyu Ri noona seperti kau yang bisa dengan mudah bercerita kepada semua orang." Seru Donghae yang membuatku memanyunkan bibir.

"Waeyo kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Donghae mulai curiga.

"Ah.. ani, hanya ingin tau saja" jawabku ngeles

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya" seru Donghae lagi yang membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Ania.. tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya, aku kan baru mengenalnya.." jawabku ngeles dengan pipi memerah.

"Owh.. syukurlah.."sahutnya.

"Waeyo kau mengucapkan syukurlah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?" tanyaku heran.

"Jadi kau benar menyukainya?" tannyanya dengan sewot

"A..ania.. aku kan sudah bilang tadi.. Aisshh..sudahlah tidak usah dibahas" elakku cepat.

"Sudah cepat kau habiskan makananmu" seru Donghae

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV End***

 ***Author***

Pertemua Shin Ji Rae dengan Leeteuk membuat Ji Rae setidaknya bisa sedikit melupakan orang yang sangat dicintainya 3 th silam, Shin Ji Rae mengalami kecelakaan bersama namjachingunya. Namun, saat dia tersadar, dia sudah kehilangan namjachingu yang begitu dicintainya, entah meninggal atau selamat, Shin Ji Rae pun tak tahu, karena semenjak kecelakaan itu dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya dan tak pernah menerima kabar tentangnya.

 **rumah Choi Hae Ra**

 ***Choi Hae Ra POV***

"Kau dari mana? Apa kau baru pergi dengan Donghae~ssi?" Tanyaku pada Ji Rae, sahabatku dari SMP

"Ne, tadi dia memintaku untuk memaninya ketoko buku" jawab Ji Rae

"Apa dia yang mengantarmu kemari?" tanyaku lagi penasaran

"Ne.." jawabnya singkat

"Kenapa Donghae~ssi tidak kau suruh masuk?" seruku sambil melongok keluar pintu berharap Donghae masih diluar.

"Katanya dia masih ada urusan" sahutnya yang membuatku kecewa. Dari pertama aku mengenal Donghae aku sudah menyukainya, tapi sepertinya Donghae menyukai Ji Rae. :(

"Oya.. tadi di toko buku aku berkenalan dengan seorang namja tampan" serunya dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Oh ya? Nugu?" tanyaku sambil duduk diranjang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Namanya Leeteuk Oppa, kata Donghae dia chingu Enhyuk oppa dan Hyu Ri Unnie" jelasnya lagi.

"Kalau dia chingu Unnie mu kenapa kau baru mengenalnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Unnie ku saja, Unnie kan tidak pernah membawa chingu kerumah." jelasnya lagi. Jujur kini aku senang karena Ji Rae sudah mulai bisa melupakan namjachingunya itu dan sudah mau membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Oya.. kenapa Tae Qee tidak kemari? Apa dia sedang pergi dengan siwon oppa ?" tanyanya yang berbaring disebelahku sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau pikir kenapa lagi? Mereka itu kalau sudah bersama tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, serasa dunia milik mereka berdua" seruku sebal

"Bagaimana pun juga mereka kan oppa dan chingu mu, kau harusnya ikut bahagia jika mereka bahagia" timpalnya bijak.

"Ne.. tapi kalau mereka pergi terus aku kan jadi kesepian, kau tau sendiri appa dan omma ku di Luar Negri dan entah kapan akan pulang, oppaku satu-satunya selalu pergi dengan Tae Qee" gerutuku sambil memanyunkan bibir

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari namjachingu saja agar kau tidak kesepian? Emm,, bukan,,, kau tak perlu mencari, mereka akan datang sendiri padamu, kau itu cantik, pintar, anak orang kaya pula, kau juga baik hati, mana ada namja yang tidak menginginkanmu?" jawabnya yang kupikir hanya untuk menghiburku saja, dan aku hanya diam.

"Jangan kau pikir aku berkata seperti ini hanya untuk menghiburmu, kau ingat dulu waktu SMP, banyak namja yang suka padamu, sampai sekarangpun begitu, tapi kau saja yang keras kepala dan tidak mau menerima salah satu dari mereka" jawabnya seakan mengerti yang aku pikirkan.

"Itu karena aku hanya mencintai Donghae~ssi.." batinku. Aku ingin sekali memberi tahu Ji Rae tentang perasaanku pada Donghae, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Ya sudahlah jika kau tetap keras kepala,yang penting kan masih ada aku dan Tae Qee…" serunya sambil memelukku

"Kau juga selalu pergi dengan Donghae~ssi.." seruku lirih

"Hae Ra~ya.. kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita akan selalu pergi bersama,eotte?" serunya.

"Jinja? Gomawo Rae~ya.." sahutku sambil memeluknya, aku merasa senang karena dengan begini aku bisa dekat dengan Donghae~ssi.

 ***Choi Hae Ra POV End***

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

FF " You Are The One" Part 3

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV***

Saat aku sedang asik menonton televisi, kudengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku, saat ku buka betapa terkejutnya aku setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

"Oppa, sedang apa oppa disini? Emm.. dari mana oppa tahu rumahku?" tanyaku penasaran pada leeteuk oppa

"Donghae yang memberi tahuku, Aku mau mengajakmu pergi makan, apa kau punya waktu?" ajaknya yang membuatku setengah tak percaya.

"Ne oppa, tunggu sebentar.. aku ganti baju dulu" jawabku girang. Aku pun menghilang dari balik pintu dan masih membiarkan leeteuk oppa berada diluar.

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV End***

 ***Leeteuk POV***

Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia adalah dongsaeng Shin Hyu Ri, apa Hyu Ri~ya ada di dalam? Aku sangat merindukannya, seharusnya tadi aku jangan dulu mengajaknya pergi makan sebelum dia menyuruhku masuk, agar aku bisa melihat Hyu Ri, walau hanya sebentar setidaknya bisa mengobati rinduku yang sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu dengannya. Apa dia masih sama seperti dulu?

"Kajja oppa, aku sudah siap" seru Ji Rae yang keluar dari balik pintu.

"Ne,," jawabku singkat

"Unnie.. aku pergi dulu ya.. jaljayo.." serunya lagi sambil melongokkan setengah badannya kepintu, kulihat Hyu Ri yang sedang asik mengambil cemilannya

"Ne, hati-hati.. Jaljayo" teriak Hyu Ri dari dalam yang tak menyadari sedang kuperhatikan, ternyata dia terlihat makin cantik, ingin rasanya aku mendatanginya dan memeluknya, menunjukan betapa rindunya aku padanya.

"Kajja oppa" seru Ji Rae yang membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ne.." kembali kujawab dengan singkat, rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi dan ingin menghampiri Hyu Ri,, tapi jelas aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, bagaimana dengan Ji Rae.

 ***Leeteuk POV End***

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV***

Aku benar-benar tak percaya, eeteuk oppa mengajakku makan di restoran yang romantis, apa oppa juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, seandainya itu benar aku akan sangat bahagia, setidaknya dengan begini aku akan dengan cepat melupakan Yesung oppa, orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku 3 tahun silam. Saat kami sedang makan, kulihat Tae Qee dan Siwon oppa dari arah pintu.

"Tae Qee,. Oppa.." seruku sambil melambaikan tangan. Eeteuk oppa yang melihatku melambaikan tangan langsung menengok kearah mana aku melambaikan tangan.

"Mereka chingumu?" Tanya eeteuk oppa.

"Ne oppa" sahutku singkat, Tae Qee dan siwon oppa segera menghampiri kami.

"Ji Rae~ya..Kau juga makan disini? Oh.. siapa dia? Apa dia namjachingumu?" Tanya siwon oppa penasaran

"Ah.. ania.. kenalkan, oppa, ini Tae Qee sahabatku dari SMP, dan yang ini Siwon oppa, namjachingu Tae Qee," seruku mengenalkan mereka pada eeteuk oppa.

"Leeteuk imnida, bangappseumnida" seru eeteuk oppa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mari kita makan bersama, kalau rame-rame seperti ini kan lebih seru" tambahnya lagi yang membuatku terkejut,

"Apa tidak menggangu kalian?" seru Tae Qee yang hanya kusambut dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" mereka pun akhirnya bergabung bersama kami.

"Aiisshh.. kenapa oppa mengajak mereka duduk bersama, kan aku jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan oppa, aahh.. oppa ini, seperti tidak tahu persaan yeoja saja" batinku keki.

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV End***

 ***Leeteuk POV***

Aku sengaja mengajak Tae Qee dan Siwon~ssi untuk duduk bersama kami, dengan begini aku akan lebih merasa nyaman. Kulihat Ji Rae tampak tidak senang dengan keputusanku, tapi kurasa dengan seperti ini akan lebih baik untuk kami.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan

"Owh,, sudah sekitar 4 tahun, iya kan chagi?" jawab Siwon yang disambut dengan anggukan Tae Qee.

"Kalian sendiri sejak kapan berhubungan?, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku Rae~ya, apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabatmu lagi?" seru Tae Qee.

"Ah..ania.. bukan begitu, eeteuk oppa ini bukan namjachinguku, aku baru mengenalnya 1 minggu yang lalu, dia teman Enhyuk oppa dan Hyu Ri unnie.." jawab Ji Rae yang membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku mengenal Hyu Ri, apa Hyu Ri pernah cerita tentang ku pada Ji Rae?" batinku, aku berpikir sejenak.

"Oh..Mungkin dari Donghae.." pikirku

"Kalau kalian hanya berteman kenapa makan di Restoran Romantis seperti ini?" Tanya Tae Qee.

"Oh.. itu.. aku hanya iseng mengajak Ji Rae ketempat ini, aku bingung mau mengajak Ji Rae untuk makan dimana, karena setahuku Restoran ini yang paling bagus." jawabku asal karena tidak ingin mereka berpikir lebih tentang hubunganku dengan Ji Rae.

 ***Leeteuk POV End***

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV***

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa oppa tidak menyukaiku dan hanya iseng saja mengajakku pergi?, ah sudah lah,, aku memang seharusnya tidak ke GRan seperti ini.

"Oya… besok aku dan Hae Ra akan pergi jalan-jalan, kau harus ikut, kau kan sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama kami lagi" seruku pada Tae Qee sambil melirik kearah siwon oppa

"Hey..hey.. kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Baiklah-baiklah, besok aku tak mengajaknya pergi dan membiarkannya pergi denganmu." Sahut siwon oppa seakan mengerti yang aku maksudkan.

"Hae Ra? Siapa dia?" Tanya eeteuk oppa

"Dia adalah sahabat kami, kami bertiga sudah bersahabat dari SMP, dia juga adik Siwon oppa" jelasku

"Tapi kau lebih dekat dengan Donghae~ssi.." gerutu Tae Qee

"Itu Karena aku dan Donghae sudah berteman sejak kecil, tapi pada dasarnya aku menyayangi kalian semua " jelasku lagi. Semua pun tertawa. Tak terasa kami sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu disini, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang akupun mencoba membranikan diri untuk menanyakan tentang hubungan eeteuk oppa dengan Hyu Ri unnie.

"Oppa.." panggilku lirih

"Ne?" jawabya singkat sambil menengok kearahku

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Hyu Ri unnie?" tanyaku pelan

"Aku dan Hyu Ri sudah saling kenal sejak SMA, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanyanya heran

"Ah..ani.." jawabku, aku diam sejenak.

"Apa dulu kalian pernah menjalin hubungan?" lanjutku lagi. Eteeuk oppa hanya diam.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

FF " You Are The One" Part 4

"Apa dulu kalian pernah menjalin hubungan?" tanyaku lagi. Eteeuk oppa hanya diam.

"Mian oppa kalau pertanyaanku lancang." seruku menyesal

"Ania.. nan gwenchana,,, ne.. dulu kami pernah berpacaran sampai 3 tahun, tapi karena ada suatu alasan, kami akhirnya menyudahi hubungan kami." Jawab oppa dengan raut wajah sedih

"Apa oppa masih mencintai Unnie?" tanyaku penasaran

"Oh.. mian oppa, aku kali ini benar-benar lancang karena ingin tahu hubungan kalian" seruku lagi sambil memukul-mukul mulutku.

"Ne, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat merindukannya" jawab oppa yang spontan membuatku kaget sekaligus sedih, ternyata orang yang selama ini aku suka justru mencitai unnieku sendiri. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tak mau oppa tahu.

"Sudah sampai" seru eeteuk oppa

"Ne,, gomawo oppa" seruku

"Ne Cheonma-,, salam untuk Hyu Ri ne.." serunya lagi yang membuatku semakin sakit, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Jaljayo" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Setelah eeteuk oppa pergi, muncul unnieku dari balik pintu.

"Hey,,, kenapa jam segini baru pulang? Untung hari ini appa tidak pulang jadi kau tidak kena semprot" seru unnie. Aku hanya diam dan tak mendengarkan unnieku berbicara, aku merasa kesal pada unnie, aku tahu kalau ini bukanlah salah unnie, tapi aku tetap merasa kesal padanya, kenapa orang yang kusukai justru mencintainya. Aku menelpon Donghae untuk mengantarku kerumah Hae Ra, aku ingin banyak cerita padanya tentang kejadian ini.

"Yeobosheo.." jawab Donghae dari seberang telepon.

"Donghae.. apa kau ada waktu? Tolong antarkan aku kerumah Hae Ra~ya" pintaku pada Donghae.

"Mau apa kau kesana? Ini kan sudah malam, apa kau tidak dimarahi appa mu?" jawab Donghae.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku ya sudah.."jawabku kesal yang hendak mematikan telpon, tapi terdengar lagi suara dari sebrang telpon.

"Tunggu..tunggu.. baiklah.. aku mau mengantarkanmu, tunggu sebentar ne.." seru Donghae. Aku hanya diam dan menutup telpon.

"Mau kemana lagi? Kau kan baru pulang" Tanya Hyu Ri unnie cemas.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap ditempat Hae Ra.. dia dirumah sendirian, jadi aku akan menemaninya" jawabku ngeles

"Apa kau akan kesana dengan Donghae~ssi?" Tanya unnie lagi

"Ne" jawabku singkat sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu. Kulihat Donghae sudah menungguku diluar.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam, rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tak menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Biasanya kau selalu cerita padaku" seru Donghae

"Kau sudah tau kan kalau eeteuk oppa pernah punya hubungan dengan Hyu Ri unnie? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Waeyo Donghae~ya?" tanyaku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?" Tanya Donghae angkuh, aku hanya diam.

"Ah.. sudah ku tebak, kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai eeteuk hyung kan? Benar kan?"Tanya Donghae dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Apa aku salah kalau aku menyukainya? Setelah Yesung oppa meninggalkanku, aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada yang namanya cinta, tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan eeteuk oppa aku merasa berbeda, aku merasa kalau oppa dikirim Tuhan sebagai pengganti Yesung oppa, kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" jelasku sambil menagis karena tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Donghae hanya diam dan memandangku dalam..

"Aku tahu persaan mu, tapi.." saat Donghae belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba mobil kami menabrak seseorang.

"Donghae~ya.. Josimman!" Teriaku keras. Dengan refleks Donghae segera menghentikan mobilnya.

"Donghae~ya.. apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita akan dipenjara.. kita akan dipenjara.." teriaku histeris

"Tenanglah Ji Rae~ya, tenanglah.." Seru donghae sambil memegang pundakku, aku mencoba untuk menangkan diriku.

"Sekarang kita turun, kita lihat apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak, jika parah kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit, kau mengerti?" seru Donghae sambil tetap mencoba menenangkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Saat aku turun, betapa terkejutnya aku setelah mengetahui siapa namja yang kami tabrak.

"O..Oppa.." seruku lirih tak percaya

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

FF " You Are The One" Part 5

Saat aku turun, betapa terkejutnya aku setelah mengetahui siapa namja yang kami tabrak.

"O..Oppa.." seruku lirih tak percaya.

"Hyung.." Donghaepun bersuara, kami benar-benar tak percaya, yang kami tabrak adalah Yesung oppa, orang yang sudah lama menghilang dan tak diketahui kabarnya kini muncul dihadapan kami.

Yesung oppa tersadar dan menunjukan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat ku dan Donghae, dia mencoba bangkit, menghindar dari kami dan mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkan kami, tapi keadaan tubuhnya tak mendukungnya untuk melakukan itu, dia pun terjatuh kembali dan tak sadarkan diri, kulihat banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"Hyung..hyung.." teriak Donghae mencoba membangunkan yesung oppa, namun hasilnya nihil, aku masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong, aku benar-benar tak percaya, namja yang kunanti selama bertahun-tahun kini ada dihadapanku.

"Bantu aku, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" seru Donghae sambil menggendong Yesung oppa.

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV End***

 ***Lee Donghae POV***

 **Rumah Sakit**

Aku masih tak percaya, kenapa Yesung Hyung muncul kembali setelah bertahun-tahun dia menghilang, aku merasa kasihan pada Ji Rae, kenapa dia harus bertemu Yesung hyung disaat keadaan jiwanya sedang tidak stabil, pasti Ji Rae sangat terkejut,, kulihat Ji Rae yang duduk disampingku memandang satu arah dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Ji Rae~ya.. tenanglah.." seruku sambil memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya. Kulihat Hyu Ri noona datang menghampiri kami disusul Tae Qee, Hae Ra dan siwon hyung.

"Apa kau tidak papa Ji Rae~ya?" Tanya Hyu Ri noona pada Ji Rae yang tidak Ji Rae tanggapi sedikitpun,,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Donghae~ssi.., kenapa Ji Rae bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi cemas.

"Yesung hyung, noona.." jawabku masih setengah ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Yesung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakannya?" Tanya Hyu Ri noona tak mengerti.

"Tadi, saat diperjalanan menuju rumah Hae Ra, kami menabrak seseorang, dan ternyata itu adalah Yesung hyung" jelasku, aku diam sejenak.

"Sekarang dia ada didalam, dia sedang ditangani oleh dokter" lanjutku, semua yang mendengar penjelasankupun merasa tidak percaya.

"Donghae~ssi.. apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau bercanda?" Tanya Tae Qee, aku hanya diam dan tak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Jadi… jadi Yesung oppa selama ini belum meninggal?" Tanya Hae Ra yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Tidak mungkin.." serunya lagi. Kulihat Ji Rae sudah mulai menitikkan air mata, saat Dokter keluar dari ruangan Yesung hyung, Ji Rae segera berlari menghampiri dokter itu.

"Uisa, eotoke? bagaiman keadaan Yesung oppa dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ji Rae tanpa henti, aku tahu hatinya pasti sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini.

"gwenchana, dia hanya shock, memang dia sempat mengalami pendarahan dikepalanya, tapi kami sudah bisa menanganinya, jadi kau tak usah khawatir" jelas Uisa

"Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?" Tanya Ji Rae lagi

"Ne, kau sudah bisa menjenguknya" jawab Uisa dengan ramah.

Ji Rae segera memasuki ruangan dimana Yesung hyung dirawat, aku memperhatikannya dari pintu, Ji Rae terlihat sangat mencintai Yesung hyung, meskipun Yesung hyung sudah mencampakkannya, tapi Ji Rae tetap mencintainya,

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada yang menyentuh pundakku.

"Hae Ra~ya.." seruku lirih menengok kearahnya, kulihat dia hanya tersenyum untuk mencoba menghiburku

 ***Lee Donghae POV End***

 ***Tae Qee POV***

Aku merasa kasihan pada Ji Rae, karena dia menemukan Yesung oppa tidak dengan keadaan yang lebih baik, kenapa dengan cara seperti ini, aku tahu pasti dia sangat terpukul.

"Chagi,, aku merasa kasihan pada Ji Rae~ya?" seruku pada siwon oppa.

"Ne, aku juga demikian, tapi inilah yang dinamakan takdir, kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" tuturnya bijak.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada sahabatku? Kenapa harus pada Ji Rae~ya?" gerutuku sambil menangis dipelukan siwon oppa.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi chagi~ya.. inilah takdir, Destiny, lebih baik kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk Ji Rae, Ne?" timpalnya lagi yang hanya kusambut dengan anggukan.

 ***Tae Qee POV End***

 ***Yesung POV***

Aku tersadar dari dunia gelapku, mataku menjelajah kesegala sudut ruangan,namun aku tak mengenali tempat ini, saat kucoba untuk bangun, tiba-tiba kurasakan sakit pada kepalaku, kulihat seorang Yeoja tertidur disamping ranjangku, kuperhatikan sejenak,,

"Ji Rae~ya.." seruku tak percaya,

"Kukira hanya mimpi,," seruku lagi.

"Kau masih seperti dulu Chagi, bogoshippoyo" batinku. Kucoba beranikan diri untuk membelai rambutnya. Tapi dia terbangun.

"Oppa, kau sudah sadar? Apa oppa baik-baik saja? mana yang sakit oppa?" tanyanya cemas. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa oppa tersenyum?" tanyanya lagi.

"bogoshippoyo Ji Rae~ya.." seruku lirih. Dan dia hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanyaku heran.

"Oppa bohong,," jawabnya yang tak kumengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Ji Rae~ya, jeongmal bogoshippoyo, kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku?" seruku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Kalau oppa merindukanku kenapa oppa tidak pernah menemuiku? sekedar memberi kabar saja oppa tidak pernah, kenapa oppa meninggalkanku? Waeyo oppa?" Tanya Ji Rae yang menyudutkanku, aku masih terdiam,

"Sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu Ji Rae~ya.. Jeongmal saranghae,, tapi dulu aku tak punya pilihan, aku harus meninggalkanmu" jawabku sedih.

"Ya tapi kenapa oppa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasanku mengapa aku meninggalkanmu" jawabku

"Waeyo oppa, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau merasa bosan denganku?" tanyanya yang membuatku tak nyaman.

"Ania.. bukan karna itu, aisshh.. bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu?" aku bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Ji Rae~ya, apa aku harus jujur padanya? Tatapan matanya seakan memohon kepadaku untuk jujur padanya.

"Arraseo, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu" seruku sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku.

"Kau ingat kan saat kita dulu mengalami kecelakaan bersama? Pada kecelakaan itu aku hanya mengalami luka ringan, sedangkan kau mengalami luka yang agak serius, saat kau belum sadarkan diri, appamu menghampiriku dan langsung menamparku, dia menganggap akulah yang menyebabkanmu jadi seperti itu, dia juga mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku hanya anak kelas bawah dan tidak pantas berdampingan dengan anak kelas atas sepertimu, dia memarahiku habis-habisan, hingga akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, jika aku tak menuruti kemauannya dia mengancam akan menghancurkan toko keluargaku, aku tak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi, karena toko itu adalah sumber penghasilan keluargaku, jika tidak dari toko itu, kami tidak bisa hidup." Jelasku, kulihat Ji Rae masih terus menangis, sungguh aku tak suka melihatnya.

"Ji Rae~ya, apa kau masih membenciku?" tanyaku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Oppa.. aku tidak pernah membencimu, sekalipun tidak pernah, aku sangat merindukanmu, selama ini aku terus menunggumu, tapi kau tetap saja tak kunjung datang." Sahutnya dengan linangan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Mian chagi.. jeongmal mianhae.." seruku

"Ani oppa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, karena appa ku sudah berbuat kasar terhadapmu, aku mewakili appa ku meminta maaf pada mu oppa, mian,, jeongmal mianhae" serunya,

"Kemarilah.." seruku sambil membentangkan kedua tanganku mengisyaratkan agar Ji Rae datang kepelukanku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan langsung memukuliku.

"Donghae~ya.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hentikan Donghae~ya.." teriak Ji Rae sambil menarik-narik Donghae agar menghentikan aksinya. Aku hanya pasrah dipukuli Donghae. Aku tak berdaya untuk membalas pukulan Donghae, tubuhku belum cukup kuat untuk menangkis atau membalasnya.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

FF " You Are The One" Part 6

"Donghae~ya.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hentikan Donghae~ya.." teriak Ji Rae sambil menarik-narik Donghae agar menghentikan aksinya. Aku hanya pasrah dipukuli Donghae. Aku tak berdaya untuk membalas pukulan Donghae, tubuhku belum cukup kuat untuk meangkis atau membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya hah? Namja ini sudah mencampakanmu, dia bukan namja yang baik, apa kau buta? Dia hanya pecun.." belum selesai Donghae bicara, tiba-tiba

"PPAARRRR" tangan Ji Rae mendarat dipipi Donghae, Donghae seketika diam seolah tak percaya yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, Ji Rae pun berlari keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

 ***Yesung POV End***

 ***Lee Donghae POV***

Aku tak pernah menyangka Ji Rae akan menamparku, dia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya meskipun aku sering membuatnya jengkel, tapi,, kali ini dia benar-benar menamparku.

"Kau salah paham padaku Donghae~ssi" seru Yesung hyung, aku segera menengok kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti, akhirnya Yesung hyung menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku merasa bersalah padanya,, karena aku dengan bodohnya langsung memukulinya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mian hyung,, jeongmal mianhae.." seruku menyesal.

"Nan gwenchana Donghae, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mu, kau hanya ingin melindungi Ji Rae, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Tuturnya yang semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

 ***Lee Donghae POV End***

 ***Shin Hyu Ri POV***

Aku melihat Ji Rae berlari keluar sambil menangis, aku mengikutinya karena takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia berhenti di bangku taman rumah sakit, kulihat dia masih menangis, kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ji Rae~ya,," seruku sambil memeluknya,

"Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena sekarang bisa bertemu Yesung lagi?" tanyaku lembut. Dia hanya menoleh kepadaku dan menangis kencang dipelukanku.

"Unnie.." serunya sambil menangis

"Ada apa Chagiya… ceritakan pada ku" seruku

"Appa unnie.. appa.." jelasnya yang masih tak kumengerti.

"Appa? Kenapa dengan appa?" tanyaku bingung

"Ternyata appa lah yang berada dibalik semua ini, appa jahat padaku unnie." Jelasnya lagi yang semakin membuatku bingung.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan itu? Appa sangat menyayangimu chagi.." seruku membela appa.

"Kau tidak mengerti unnie,, appa lah yang menyebabkan Yesung oppa menjauh dariku." serunya yang membuatku kaget.

"Tenanglah Chagi.. aku akan membantumu" seruku mencoba menenangkannya.

 ***Shin Hyu Ri POV***

 ***Leeteuk POV***

Donghae menelponku dan memberi tahu tentang kejadian yang menimpa Ji Rae~ya, aku segera menyusul ke rumah sakit, saat aku hendak masuk, kulihat Shin Hyu Ri dan Ji Rae sedang duduk di bangku taman, kulihat Ji Rae~ya sedang menangis dipelukan Hyu Ri. Kemana aku akan melangkah? Menemui Hyu Ri dan Ji Rae, atau masuk kedalam bersama Donghae. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk masuk menemui Donghae.,

"Donghae~ya" seruku memanggil Donghae,

"Hyung, kau sudah datang, apa kau sudah menemui Ji Rae?" tanyanya

"Tadi aku melihat Ji Rae sedang menangis bersama Hyu Ri, jadi aku tidak enak menghampirinya" jelasku. kulihat seorang namja yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disamping Donghae, seperti wajah yang tak asing, aku menghampirinya untuk memastikan, betapa terkejutnya aku setelah mengetahui yang terbaring adalah Kim Jong Woon.

"Kim Jong Woon.." seruku lirih tak percaya.

"Hyung, kau mengenal Yesung hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kim Jung Woon, dia.. dia adikku" seruku.

"Mwo? Jinja?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Apa dia belum sadar?" tanyaku cemas

"Tadi dia sudah sadar hyung, dokter memberinya obat tidur agar Yesung hyung beristirahat." jelas Donghae.

"Hyung, Dulu aku sering kerumah Yesung hyung bersama Ji Rae, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Lanjut Donghae

"Saat aku masih berusia 18 tahun, karena ada konflik antara aku dengan appaku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan rumah aku merasa rindu pada keluargaku, terutama pada Jung Woon, karena dia adalah adik sekaligus teman yang baik untukku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mereka, tapi saat aku kembali kerumah ternyata mereka sudah pindah, aku sudah mencari mereka kemana-mana, tapi tak kunjung ketemu." jelasku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Jadi, namja yang kau ceritakan yang sangat dicintai Ji Rae adalah Jong Woon?" tanyaku memastikan. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Saat aku menoleh kearah pintu tanpa kusadari ternyata Ji Rae dan Hyu Ri sudah berdiri cukup lama di pintu dan mendengar ceritaku.

"Benarkah itu oppa? Seru Ji Rae

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

FF " You Are The One" Part 7

"Jadi, namja yang kau ceritakan yang sangat dicintai Ji Rae adalah Jong Woon?" tanyaku memastikan. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Saat aku menoleh kearah pintu tanpa kusadari ternyata Ji Rae dan Hyu Ri sudah berdiri cukup lama di pintu dan mendengar ceritaku.

 ***Leeteuk POV End***

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV***

"Benarkah itu oppa?" Seruku tak percaya.

"Ji Rae~ya.. sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" Tanya eeteuk oppa kaget.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya oppa" seruku lagi, eeteuk hanya menunduk diam.

"Eeteuk~ah…" seru Hyu Ri unnie bergetar.

"Hyu Ri~ya.." seru eeteuk oppa yang kemudian menghampiri Hyu Ri unnie.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik Hyu Ri~ya.." lanjut eeteuk oppa.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul hah? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau begitu tega meninggalkan ku selama ini?" Tanya Hyu Ri unnie sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang eeteuk oppa.

"Mian Hyu Ri.. Jeongmal mianhae..aku janji tak kan meninggalkanmu lagi.. aku janji.." seru eeteuk oppa sambil memeluk Hyu Ri unnie, entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi ketika melihat Eetuk oppa bersama dengan Hyu Ri unnie, mungkin aku memang tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukai eeteuk oppa, dan kini aku semakin yakin dengan cintaku pada Yesung oppa.

Sekarang hanya tinggal berdua, aku bersama Yesung oppa. Eeteuk oppa dan Hyu Ri unnie pergi untuk mengurus administrasi, Donghae pergi bersama Hae Ra setelah aku mengirimkan pesan pada Hae Ra untuk mengajak Donghae pergi makan, karena aku tahu Donghae belum makan sejak kemarin, semenjak kejadian salah paham itu Donghae merasa bersalah pada Yesung oppa sehingga dia terus menjaga Yesung oppa tanpa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Aku duduk disamping ranjang Yesung oppa, memegang tangannya dengan lembut, dan terus berdoa agar Yesung oppa lekas sembuh. kulihat Yesung oppa mulai membukakan matanya.

"Oppa, kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku

"Ne,,aku bermimpi bertemu seorang putri yang sangat cantik, dan saat aku terbangun ternyata putri itu kini berada tepat didepan mataku" seru Yesung oppa

"Oppa.. " seruku sambil tersenyum.

"Ji Rae~ya.. kau masih mau menerimaku kembali kan? Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi, tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, tidak akan lagi .." belum selesai Yesung oppa bicara aku dengan cepat segera menempelkan telunjukku tepat dibibir Yesung oppa tanda agar oppa diam.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu kembali oppa, menerimamu dengan apa adanya, apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan terus bersamamu oppa. Because You Are The One" Jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Gomawo chagiya.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghaeyo.." serunya sambil memelukku erat seakan tak mau lagi kehilanganku.

"Nado Saranghae oppa" sahutku.

 ***Shin Ji Rae POV End***

 **kantin Rumah Sakit**

 ***Choi Hae Ra POV***

"Kenapa kau hanya memandanginya saja? Apa kau tidak menyukai makanannya? Biar kupesankan yang lain" seruku pada Donghae.

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan" jawabnya lemas.

"Waeyo? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa karena Ji Rae~ya?" tanyaku penasaran, dia hanya menunduk diam.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik" lanjutku, dia masih diam tak ada reaksi.

"Baiklah,, aku akan membalikan badanku jika kau merasa malu" seruku sambil membalikan badan memunggungi Donghae. Tak berapa lamapun aku mendengar suara tangisan dari balik punggungku.

"Donghae, sebegitu besarnyakah cintamu pada Ji Rae~ya" batinku, dan tak terasa air matakupun menetes, tiba-tiba kurasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang, suatu kehangatan yang kunantikan selama ini.

"Donghae~ssi?" seruku tak percaya.

"Gomawo… gomawo Hae Ra~ya.. Gomawo" serunya sambil memelukku lebih erat.

"Donghae~ssi.." lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memanggilnya pelan.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku, satu-satunya Hae Ra~ya" serunya, dia diam sejenak.

"Bahkan Ji Rae pun tak bisa sepertimu, dia tidak pernah mengertiku, tidak sekalipun" serunya lirih.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Melebihi diriku sendiri,, tapi dia tidak pernah tau itu,, " serunya dengan masih memelukku.

"Apa menurutmu Ji Rae~ya egois?" tanyaku, dia diam dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga.

"Kurasa iya, dia selalu minta dimengerti, tapi tak pernah bisa mengertiku, dia terlalu buta dengan cintanya pada Yesung hyung, sampai dia tidak bisa melihat besarnya cintaku padanya selama ini" jelasnya, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Ji Rae~ya." seruku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Karena kau juga egois, kau minta dimengerti tapi tak pernah mengerti. Kau juga terlalu buta dengan cintamu pada Ji Rae~ya, sampai kau tidak bisa melihat ada cinta didekatmu." Jelasku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Serunya dengan muka innocent dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Aku membalikan badanku, memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

"Aku menyukaimu Donghae~ya,, saranghaeyo,, jeongmal saranghaeyo" seruku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hae Ra~ya.." serunya tak percaya.

"Tenanglah.. aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas cintaku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu persaanku" seruku, untuk mengalihkan ini aku melanjutkan makanku, Dia masih diam tak percaya. Tak terasa pipiku sudah basah karena tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Dia menghentikan makanku, memegang tanganku dan memandangku dalam.

"Hae Ra~ya.. aku ingin bisa mencintaimu, aku ingin sekali belajar mencintaimu, apa kau mau mengajariku?" serunya yang membuatku tak percaya. Akupun menganggukan kepalaku tanda setuju, dia memelukku dengan hangat, ini semua terasa mimpi untukku, seandainya benar ini mimpi, maka aku tidak ingin terbangun dan ingin terus tinggal didalam mimpi yang indah ini.

 ***Choi Hae Ra POV End***

 ***Lee Tae Qee POV***

"Hey,, Chagiya,, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon oppa padaku.

"Aku sedang merasa sangat senang chagi,," sahutku dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisku.

"Jinja? Waeyo?" tanyanya penasaran

"Karena akhirnya sahabat-sahabatku kini sudah menemukan kebahagiaan mereka. Ji Rae~ya kini sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang sempat hilang, Hae Ra~ya sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya, dan aku juga senang Hyu Ri noona kini sudah menemukan Angels without wings nya.." jelasku.

"Ne.. tapi sekarang aku lebih senang" seru Siwon oppa

"Mwo? Jinja? Wae oppa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena kita masih bersama dan akan terus bersama, aku bahagia memilikimu chagi.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, saranghae chagi." serunya lagi.

"Oppa.. nado saranghae" balasku.

 ***Lee Tae Qee POV End***

 ***Author***

Akhirnya perjalanan cinta mereka berakhir bahagia, Appa Ji Rae yang semula tidak merestui hubungan Ji Rae dan Yesung kini sudah merestui mereka, Hyu Ri akhirnya menikah dengan Leeteuk dan dikaruniai 1 orang putra yang sangat tampan. Berkat Hae Ra, Donghae pun berhasil mencintai Hae Ra, bahkan kini mereka menjadi pasangan yang membuat orang lain mereasa iri. Dan yang terakhir Lee Tae Qee dan Siwon pun akhirnya menikah dan dikaruniai 2 orang putra dan 1 orang putri yang sangat cantik.

 **THE END**

 **Gomawo….^^**


End file.
